


Like Sleep To The Freezing

by StyxandStars



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dedue is so good, Faerghus (Fire Emblem), Fluff, Gen, I have no idea how to tag I’m so sorry, M/M, Post-War, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, dimidue if you squint, i love him so much, its not rlly though, post ts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StyxandStars/pseuds/StyxandStars
Summary: Dimitri is overwhelmingly tired and overworked as the newly crowned King of Faerghus and the chilly nights in Fhirdiad are kept at bay with the warmth and comfort of the fire. Dimitri falls asleep where he really shouldn’t!!! Go to bed cheese man.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Like Sleep To The Freezing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I’d love suggestions on how to improve! So please lmk if there was anything you specifically enjoyed or disliked and I’ll work hard to fix them in future! <3

Dimitri had never been one with a particularly healthy sleeping schedule, the trauma of what had happened all those years in Duscur had never once left his mind, although, after years and years of support and with the war won, the voices that plagued his mind had dulled significantly as of recent. Despite the gradual healing of his psyche, there was now a new weight on the King’s mind. The challenges of ruling the Kingdom had taken a toll on him, countless nights of endless reading, signing, debating, considering every possible outcome of so many situations- it was exhausting, both mentally and physically. Dedue, Sylvain, Ingrid, and even Felix had warned and pleaded for him to take a break these past few weeks but the King refused each time, determined to achieve as much as he could… which quickly fell into a deadly cycle of never-ending work and even less sleep.

\----------------------

The room itself was mostly silent and no light came through the window, the sun had set hours ago, the night now enveloping the Kingdom in its chilled darkness. The only sources of light that lit the study were the warm flicker of the few candles that burned on the desk, the wax dripping occasionally; the other being a source of both light and warmth. The crackling of the fire paired with the quiet scribbling of the pen against paper were the only things audible, creating a comfortable ambiance, even more so with the heat that radiated from the fireplace.

Dimitri sat in the wooden chair, a small pillow placed between him and the sturdy wood that supported him. His hair was disheveled, a result of the countless times he ran his calloused fingers through it, almost as if doing so would stimulate a new burst of energy for him to complete the task before him- it didn’t. The monotony was exasperating; night after night of tireless work would eventually leave anyone exhausted but the stubbornness that always held steadfast in the King’s heart fuelled him… But only for so long. 

As each minute passed his eyelid grew heavier and heavier, desperate to match the other eye that stayed tightly shut, although due to injury and not fatigue. Dimitri dipped between consciousness every so often, gradually becoming more frequent as he attempted to fight off the inevitable, he struggled, battling with the body’s overpowering desire to rest for how many hours now? His posture hunched over the desk, elbows against the table with the palms of his hand against his cheek in an attempt to hold up his head that grew ever heavier as each moment slipped by. The words on the papers before him became nothing more than meaningless squiggles, another desperate plea for rest from the mind.

He sat still and rested his eye. ‘A quick break…’ He thought to himself. Eventually, his breathing slowed, his chest gently rising and falling as sleep began to take hold of the young King, it’s arms reaching out to cradle him into the promise and comfort of nothingness.  
His attempts at keeping consciousness were eventually in vain, it was inevitable. His arms slowly drifted downward to lean over the hundreds of papers that lined the desk, his head descending with them, resting against them as a makeshift pillow.

\--------------------

A few hours had passed, the once crackling fire now died down to glowing embers that only emitted a soft red glow, the candles now half their original size, wax that had escaped dripped down to form curious patterns that overlapped and cascaded upon each layer. The room wasn’t cold, but with the fire dying, the bitterness of Faerghus’ frigid winters bit through the stones of the castle and inched ever closer to seep through the walls. 

Dimitri’s absence had not gone unnoticed after hours away. A soft knock sounded through the wooden door.  
“Your Majesty, are you in there?” Dedue’s voice called through, a small pause followed, he waited for a response.  
With the lack of a reply, Dedue cracked the heavy door open, its hinges rasped as he peered through the crack.  
There, the King lay motionless, save for the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. A small wave of relief washed over him as he saw no harm had befallen the King- although, a new wave of concern washed over him, not a new feeling by a long shot after years of staying at Dimitri’s side, he had dealt with the emotion plenty. He had not heeded the countless warnings given to him by his friends, although, he couldn’t say he was surprised. 

Dedue stood in the doorway, pausing to assess the situation- Was it best for him to wake Dimitri in order for him to rest properly within the comfort oh his Majesty’s bed? Or perhaps it was best to leave him, his face seemed rather serene as he slept, a welcome sight compared to the twisted expressions he used to show so often years ago. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he took silent steps forward, noticing the embers of the fireplace growing ever fainter, he crept over to it and reached to the basket that resided nearby in order to place a few more clumps of coal along with a few small logs in order to rekindle the flames that would protect from the cold. 

A few moments of fiddling and making sure the fire would catch he soon stood up once more and made his way to the drawers that sat under a bookshelf and reached for a soft, wool blanket that hid there. He unrolled the material as he reached over to carefully rest it over the King’s shoulders, making sure it sat on him comfortably across Dimitri’s back and shoulders.  
Dedue padded back towards the doorway, and glanced back to the sleeping figure, a small smile tugged at his scarred lips. Dedue closed the door, careful to not make to not startle the sleeping King.  
“Rest well, Dimitri..”


End file.
